Hellos, Goodbyes, and All the Moments in Between
by thinkitover
Summary: The states can be strange sometimes. Sometimes they can make absolutely no sense. But, there is always a reason for everything with them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey all! These are going to be memories the states/provinces/ Confederacy has. They might be happy or they might be tragic, but for right now it's happy-ish**

"Hi!" we hear a cheerful voice behind us. We turn away from the book we're reading together. It's a boy with blond hair and blue eyes the same age as us.

"Hello," we reply, closing the book and turning around. "Who are you?" we ask.

"I'm Alfred! Who are you?" he tells us cheerfully. We glance at each other.

"I'm Charles," I say without my brother.

"I'm Chase," my brother says. Alfred nods and looks between us.

"How should I tell you two apart?" he asks. We exchange another glance.

"By which one of us has shoes," Chase says. I nod. Alfred looks at our feet.

"So…Chase wears shoes!" he says triumphantly. We nod, smiling brightly. "Charles, why don't you wear shoes?" he asks me.

"I like to feel the grass and soil under my toes," I reply. Chase wrinkles his nose.

"You're going to get hookworms that way," he tells me. I shrug.

"No I'm not. You only get hookworms when they crawl into a wound on your foot when you're walking around," I argue. Alfred is watching us with amusement. We hear a yell from Richmond.

"Charles! Chase! Where are you two?" he yells. We look at each other.

"That's or big brother. We have to go. Bye Alfred!" we say in unison, turning around and running down a path towards our brother's voice.

"There you are boys!" he says happily. He picks us up and swings us around. We laugh happily. "Everyone else is inside. Dinner is almost ready," he says smiling. We run into the house, I wipe my feet at the door and Chase takes his shoes off. Now we look exactly the same.

"We're home!" we call. Connecticut comes in, smiling broadly. "We made a new friend today. His name was Alfred," we tell him. He smiles.

"It's good you two are making friends with people your own age. What's he like?" Connecticut asks, smiling at us.

We recount how we met him and how we told him how to tell us apart. After we're done, Connecticut smiles wider than he ever has. "Boys, I'm going to teach you how to play darts!" We grin.

 **A/N:**

 **Next chapter is going to feature Penn and Missouri. Most chapters will be this size**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I call out quietly. "Is anyone there? Hello?" I call again. This time I hear an answer.

"Where are you? Keep yelling so I can find you!" the voice calls back. I head in the direction of the voice.

"Hello! I'm over here! Please help me! I'm cold!" I yell out. I shiver, rubbing my arms. "Help! Can you find me?" I ask.

"Stay still! Don't walk!" a voice calls. It's much closer now.

"Okay! Please find me! I'm scared! Please help!" I call into the night air again. I shiver again, rubbing my arms faster. I can hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up as a boy with white hair and blue eyes enters the clearing I'm in. He looks over at me, whipping off his jacket.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll get you to my family's house, ja?" he says comfortingly. I nod, scared. I snuggle myself deeper in his warm jacket. At least he can't see my eyes. The last woman called me a demon when she did.

"Thank you," I say to the boy. He beams and picks me up. I jump in surprise. He laughs a bit obnoxiously. I smile happily. He smiles back and sets off at a brisk pace. Soon I fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning, I wake up in a bed. I look around, my eyes wide. I hear a laugh next to me. "Kesesese~ You are so cute," the boy from last night says, ruffling my brown hair. I look up at him, expecting him to jump up and call me a demon. Instead he seems transfixed by my eyes. "Wow, your eyes are so pretty," he murmurs. "The last time I saw red eyes was during the Revolution," he says. I tilt my head.

"Aren't you a little young for the Revolution?" I ask in a whisper. The boy laughs and shakes his head.

"Nein. I'm Drew Beilschmidt, also known as Pennsylvania," he tells me. "And you are going to be called Ezra Jones. You are going to be my little brother," he says tenderly, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smile at him.

"Will we be best friends forever?" I ask him. He nods. "Are you going to protect me when I can't protect myself?" I ask. He nods.

"Missouri, you will be under my protection from now, until the end of time, or this nation. Whichever comes first," he tells me. I smile.

"Does that mean no more mean women are going to kick me out of their house yelling 'demon'?" I ask. Pennsylvania nods. I grin, throwing my small arms around his neck. "Thank you, big brother," I say into his shirt.

"No problem, little katje," he tells me, hugging me back.

 **A/N:**

 **Next up is Louisiana, France and Spain.**


	3. Chapter 3

"P-papa?" I ask the Frenchman. He groans again. I bite my tongue to keep from saying anything rude. Papa France didn't like that. He turns over again. I sigh. "Don't worry Papa. The Indians will help us out! They always do you know. You won't ever lose me!" I say, smiling. France looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"Oh my petit cher. I'm sorry. I really am," he says, heartbroken. I frown up at my Papa.

"Pourquoi?" I ask. "You have nothing to be sorry for Papa. I'm fine!" I try to reassure him.

"Ah, mon cher Louie. Je suis un père horrible," he says, picking me up.

"Non! Vous êtes un père incroyable!" I say, looking at my father with wide eyes. He smiles at me sadly.

"Je vous souhaite garder cette opinion de moi," he says. I nod, sure that no matter what I would.

"Papa! Don't leave me!" I cry out later as I watch my father board a ship. He turns to look at me. He looks like he hates himself for breaking my heart. But I can't forgive him for this. Not this time. My heart grows cold. My expression hardens into one of hate. "Je vous souhaite de morir, mon père," I yell at him. He looks as if he has been slapped. I glare at him as his ship slowly disappears.

"What did you yell at the bloody frog, lad?" the man I have already dubbed "Caterpillar killer" asks. I look at him.

"I hope he dies," I say coldly. "I never want to see his sorry face again." Caterpillar killer looks taken aback. I turn and stomp off. From a distance I watch him and the man I have also already dubbed "Tomato killer" talk quietly. Tomato killer walks towards me with a happy smile on his face.

"Hola! I'm your new padre! Come on," he says happily. I follow Tomato killer silently. He chats about his country and how pretty it is and other ridiculous things. I roll my eyes when he starts talking about tomatoes.

"Mata a ti mismo si di demasiados tomates," I say, stumbling over the Spanish. Tomato killer looks surprised.

"You sure pick up on languages fast huh?" he says smiling. I nod.

"Te encanta si used come demasiado," I say solemnly. He starts laughing. I furrow my brow. "What? What did I say?" I ask.

"Y-you said, that if I eat too many, I love!" he says through his laughter. I blush furiously.

"I-I didn't mean to say that, Tomato killer!" I squeak. Tomato killer just laughs harder. "Dear Lord, help me," I mutter as we walk onto the ship.

 **Pourquoi- Why?**

 **mon cher, Louie. Je suis un père horrible - my darling Louie. I am a horrible father.**

 **Non! Vous êtes un père incroyable! - No! You are an amazing father!**

 **Je vous souhaite garder cette opinion de moi. - I hope you keep that opinion of me.**

 **Je vous souhaite de mourir, mon père! - I hope you die, father!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Sorry about the translations last chapter. I thought they were done ^^' Anyways, this chapter has character death, so pretty triggering. (12 character deaths.)**

We all put our hands in the middle. I look up, tears in my eyes. "We have to fight. After all, what does America and Canada stand for?" I ask my brothers, sisters and cousins. They all nod firmly in agreement. I smile sadly, bravely at them. "We stand for freedom and hope. Bravery and kindness. We are in this together. We are warriors!" I shout.

My relatives shout, "WARRIORS!" pumping their fists in the air. I nod, tears finally escaping their prison.

"Not all of us will make it back, but they will be reborn, got it?" I tell everyone. They all look at one another, as if searing their faces into their minds. Some hug. Some cry. Missouri and Penn are holding hands. I smile sadly. If any of my siblings die, their blood is going to be on my hands. I turn.

"Is everyone ready?" I shout, not allowing my tears to fall. I hear shouts of confirmation. I raise my gun. "Then we will fight for our countries, our siblings, our people. We will beat the Axis Powers!" I shout. Cheers can be heard behind me. I steel myself for the battle to come. The day everything will change. D-Day. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Rhode. He looks to be fifteen.

"You okay Quebec?" he asks. I try to smile bravely, I really do but it fails. Rhode pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll be okay. All of us will survive." I gulp, trying not to sob, but I break down. I bury my head in Rhode's shoulder.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't want anyone to die. I don't want you guys to die," I sob into his shoulder. He pats me on the back, resorting to rubbing my back when that doesn't work. "I know something bad will happen. I just know it. I don't want you to fight," I tell Rhode, tears streaming down my face in torrents.

"I will because the least I can do for Alfred is help him take down the Axis Powers. I don't care as long as our goal is achieved," he tells me, pulling away from me. I can see that tears are swimming in his own eyes.

Almost 20 hours later, the battle starts. I shoot at anything that moves on the enemy's side. PEI peeks over the side of the trench. He ducks as bullets hurtle at him. He's scared, I can tell by the look in his eyes.

"Quebec! My gun was shot out there! I need to get it!" he yells as he jumps into the open space. Before I can say anything, he jolts, then falls backwards beside me. I drop my gun, going to his side. Blood is dripping out of his open mouth and his eyes are glazed. He's bleeding but I can already tell he's gone. I shake my head, tears dripping down my face onto his uniform. I clutch his hand to my chest, sobbing. Unlike the countries, states and provinces can die if we have a fatal wound. My brother is lying in the mud dead because of a stupid war. Because I had talked them all into fighting for our countries. And now, one of my brothers is dead.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Rhode, his face dark with anger. He stands up with out a word and climbs over the side like PEI had. My eyes widen in horror. "No! Rhode, please don't kill yourself!" I scream. He looks back at me, sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says to me, before he disappears over the side. The states and provinces stop shooting when they see Rhode sanding in the open, firing shot after shot as he advances. Nova Scotia climbs over too and fires repeatedly at the Germans. Alberta, Brunswick, Columbia, Saskatchewan, Newfoundland and Northwest follow suit. West Virginia, Oregon and Utah follow Rhode. They are all gunned down in a matter of minutes. I run out onto the field, sprinting towards Alberta who was the closest to the Germans. I fall next to him and bury my face in his shirt. His breathing is fast, shallow. I can hear his heartbeat slowing, finally stopping along with his breath. I think I hear, "I'm sorry…" I sob into his shirt, gathering the fabric in my fists.

"No, I'm sorry for always picking on you. I'm sorry for locking you out of the house. I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry. You will never know how much I love you now," I sob out. I put his head in my lap, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of the way. Tears blur my vision. I kiss his forehead, tears dropping onto his forehead creating clean streaks down his face. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up quickly to find an albino staring down at me.

"I'm sorry," is all he says. I stare at him as he walks away.

"Thank you…"

 **A/N:**

 **I was literally crying while I wrote this. It literally broke my** **heart. This also kinda explains Rhode.**


End file.
